deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Appelmonkey/Monthly News May 2018
I'm back to writing the monthly news blogs. Hopefully, this is enough to keep my job as admin. Got mouths to feed y'all. Wiki News *The winner of our first Battle of the Season is the Juuni Taisen Battle Royal by Leolab. Congrats Leo! *Easter fell on April Fools this year which doesn't happen a lot. Lots of Easter pranks were made, and I and the rest of the admins had a lot of fun confusing people on our Discord. World News *The first Chinese space station Tiangong-1, literally Heavenly/Celestial Palace 1, crashed to Earth on 2 April, most of the station's pieces burned up in the atmosphere, the rest landed in the Pacific Ocean. Tiangong-1 already ended it service March last year. Now there are no capitalist space stations that crashed to Earth. Just more proof that communism doesn't work, folks. *Another shooting this month, this time it's luckily not as tragic as the last one. On April 3, 2018, just before 1:00 p.m. PDT a 39-year-old woman by the name of Nasim Najafi Aghdam broke into YouTube HQ and shot 3 people before killing herself. Luckily none else died, though one person remains in critical condition at the time of writing. Agdam believed that YouTube was actively censoring her views and tried to get revenge. I suppose this is what you get if you removed pro-gun content, they bring the content right to you. *In response to further use of chemical weapons by the Syrian government on its own people, the USA, UK, and France have launched missile strikes at various facilities which would house chemical weapons. While this action is largely supported, this does seem to cause more tension between the three countries and Russia. *On the 23rd, former Candian army private Alek Minassian, drove a van into a crowd of people in Toronto, killing 10 and injuring 16. His reasons you may ask? He couldn't get laid. Minassian was part of the "incel" community on 4chan. While they are normally a harmless group who act spitefully against attractive people for being able to get laid and make shitposts, Missian seemed to take it too seriously and intended to kill attractive women as part of an "Incel Uprising". He's currently being sentenced for murder. *There has been talks between North and South Korea about peace talks. Not only that, but Kim Jung-un said that he might even do away with all of his nuclear missiles, to make things even weirder is that South Korean President Moon Jae-in thanked Trump for all of this. I tell you man, if Trump gets a Noble Peace Prize for this I will die of laughter. Pop Culture News *Irish mixed martial artist and boxer Conor McGregor turned himself in to the NYPD after throwing a metal chair into a bus whit several other mixed martial artists on it, injuring two of them. The attack was directed towards Khabib Nurmagomedov who previously had a confrontation with one of McGregor's friends, Artem Lobov. Gotta love that sweet ol' Irish violence. *There has been some controversy on the YouTube channel and former website Channel Awesome, formerly known as That Guy With the Glasses and best known for the Nostalgia Critic after several former contributors released a 34 page long Google Doc titled "Not So Awesome" which listed several grievances they had. This ranged from contributors not being paid for their work, mismanagement, sexual harassment and abuse, and a 'comedic' rape scene in one of their movies. In response, Channel Awesome has released a half-assed apology on their Twitter which only ended up throwing more fuel onto the flames. *Three celebrity deaths this month. First off R. Lee Ermey former US Marine and actor, best known for his role as Gunnery Sergeant Hartman in Full Metal Jacket, died on April 15 due to lung problems. Second was another actor Verne Troyer, best known as his role as Mini-Me in the Austin Powers series. He died due to alcohol poisoning. Because of his depression some suspect it might have been suicide. Last was the Swedish DJ Avicii, real name Tim Bergling. No cause of death was made clear at the time of writing, but reactions from his family seem to imply he committed suicide. *And thus the lawsuit against Bill Cosby on allegations of sexual assault comes to a close as he is found guilty. It is not known what Cosby's sentence will be but it's possible that he will face 3 up to 15 years in jail. *''Avengers: Infinity War'' is out and holy fuck does it live up to the hype. Not only is it a great movie everyone should see but it also broke the record for biggest domestic, worldwide, superhero, and in numerous opening of all time, as well as biggest Saturday and Sunday movie. Really if you haven't seen this movie you absolutely got to. *Lastly, there is a new God of War game out simply called, God of War. It isn't even called God of War 4, what hacks right? This time Kratos is in the realm of the Norse gods and has a son now, who he calls 'boy' so much it's basically a meme at this point. Still, the game is pretty fucking sweet so if you own a PS4 got get you some Dad of Boy. Birthdays Is it your birthday this month? Leave the age you will be and the date in the comments and I will add you to the list! Category:Blog posts Category:News